When the truth is revealed
by Kazal
Summary: Zoro has been caught be the marins and Tashigi finally gets the answer as to why he wont fight her TashigixZoro
1. Chapter 1

ZORO HAS BEEN CAUGHT

In a marine prison in the depths of the fortress under heavy guard a man was being kept behind bars. The man was wearing a white shirt a green belt black slacks and an empty belt. The man's name is Roronoa Zoro former pirate hunter and now former first mate of the straw hat crew. Zoro was lying on the cold dirty ground merely wondering why or even how a man of his strength could have been caught by the marines. A guard began to approach the ceil and smacked the adamant weald bars.

Guard: Roronoa Zoro you have a visitor

Zoro looked over to the guard and took to his feet and walked toward the bars. A woman showed herself to him she had a blue jacket and a flower like shirt and blue jeans and glasses.

Zoro: what are you doing her Tashigi

Tashigi: I came here to talk to you about something

Zoro walked closer to the bars and took hold of them firmly and gave her an angered look

Zoro: well what is it that you want to talk about then

Tashigi: why is it that you didn't kill me when you could why do you never fight me seriously why can't you take me as a real opponent instead of a…

Zoro slammed his hands against the metal to hash her

Zoro: do you really want to know why I couldn't kill you? Do you really want to know why I can't treat you as a real opponent? It's because I already have treated you as an opponent.

Tashigi grasped her katana tightly that she had been holding on to.

Tashigi: what are you talking about we only fought each other once and after that day I had perused you all over the world finding you and demanding for a rematch, yet over and over again you slipped through my grasp and got away. So what are you speaking of Roronoa Zoro?

Zoro took a deep breath and looked into her eyes

Zoro: you have her same attitude as well Tashigi bold and demanding

Tashigi: you keep saying that to, who is it that a look like to you that you can't raise your blades to me for real?

Zoro: why would a bother to explain such a thing to you?

Tashigi smiled a little

Tashigi: because I have something that you hold dear to you

She signaled the guard to come forth. That guard handed her a white sheathed katana.

Tashigi: this sword the Wado from how you reacted when I demanded that you give it up I would think that it is quite valuable to you right?

Zoro's eyes went white in rage and he started pounding fiercely on the bars causing the stone above to crack only slightly.

Tashigi back up a little in fear of what showing him the katana did

Tashigi: what's your problem it's just a katana I mean yeah it's one of the 50 rarest but…

Zoro: that's not why a cherish that katana you know nothing of why that katana means so much to me. That blade is the only reminder I have of the strongest woman I had ever had the privilege of making my rival…and friend.

Zoro took a long pause and Tashigi was about to speak up but Zoro continued

Zoro: that is why I won't fight you Tashigi you look to much like her you may not act the same way sometimes but even hurting you would be impossible for me.

Tashigi: why what ever happened to her

Zoro: she died; she was so young and had so much talent. She could have beaten Mihawk easily or at least given him a run for his money. She had so much sprit and pushed me to harder then anyone ever did. Before she died I challenged her to a duel using real swords. I used two and she used the Wado. She ended out being the winner again and she told me that I would one day beat her just because I was a boy. I took to my feet and told her that it didn't matter if you were a boy or girl and on that night I made her promise to me that either her or I would someday be the best swordsman ever. However because of her death she couldn't uphold her promise so I took on here katana and her father taught me all of what I know now. I became strong and that is why that katana you are holding means so much to me. So there now you know why Tashigi are you satisfied.

Tashigi held her hand to her mouth in tears

Tashigi: so all this time you wouldn't fight me because of this Zoro I'm so sorry I had no idea at all.

Zoro: well now you do

Guard: All right Tashigi I like that he has had enough

Tashigi: hmm oh yes of course I'll be fine be myself thank you

The guard left and Zoro lay back down

Zoro: now get out of my sight Tashigi

Tashigi turned around and began to leave and shut the door behind her

Zoro: kuina forgive me

A/N yay I'm done oh I'm so happy well please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

ZORO'S OFFER

The night was cold and Zoro could feel the chilling wind creep in from the prison cell window that was located eight feet above him. He paid no heed to the wind however. He was sitting in a meditative stance just bearing with all of what he just told Tashigi. He was questioning himself as to why he gave up such precious information so easily. Then he remembered the face she gave him. It was a face of worry for his well being. The face Kuina never gave him even when he was beaten to the ground. His eyes were closed and his hands on his knees as he sat remembering the event. As he was in this state however he was oblivious to the sound of the door opening and closing and the presence of a woman in front of him. She stared at him wondering if he was asleep or just thinking. She had decided not to bring anything of his in hopes not to agitating him again. Zoro finally after realizing he wasn't along opened his eyes which reveled to him Tashigi. His eyes focused on her and he was about to speak but she beat him to it.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday night Zoro. It was not only unprofessional of me but also completely uncalled for and wrong. I understand now just how much that sword means to you and how you must be feeling now that the only thing that connects you to Kuina has been torn from you with no remorse from your captors. I am sorry for that and also sorry that there is nothing that I can do to help you." She said holding her elbow with her left hand winkling her jacket as she did and fidgeting nervously as she didn't know if he would react peacefully or bring her more hostile images like last night. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room before Zoro brought himself to respond to her attempt at an apology.

"That's not the only thing that connects me to Kunia. There is also another thing that connects me to her that goes hand and hand with what that sword means to me. The Wado was passed down to me when I was still young from Kuria's father and my master. While I was shedding tears for her death I swore that I would become the strongest swordsman no matter what…for the both of us. That is the true connection that I share with her. The dream to be the best she something that we both shared, and after her death I decided I would take on her dream and through me…with her sword on my hip at all times…make it a reality. I swore to do this for her in her memory. That is the true connection that I share with her." He looked down to the floor for a moment and then back up to her giving her a bit of a smile. "And don't think that these iron bars will keep me from accomplishing the task I gave my life up for."

After those words were said Tashigi looked upon him with a smile and took out the key to his cell. Upon doing this she put it into the key hold and turned it. A click could be heard from the lock unlocking and Zoro's face was a mixture of confused and astonished. After this was done Tashigi opened the door and stepped out of the way. She then walked over to where his swords were being held and grabbed them holding the in her hands she held them out to Zoro and looked down. "Then go Roronoa Zoro. Go and chase your dream and to the ends of the Earth. Do it for the one you once admired and cared for." She said not lifting her head. All the guards were asleep at the late hour that she visited him and there was a ship in the docks the bared a skull and cross bones with a straw hat on it. The ship had just entered the port as she was saying all of this and a scream could be heard from the ships energetic captain

"ZORO!!!! WE'RE HERE RESCUE YOU!!!" At this of course all of the guards woke up and ran out of bed grabbing their weapons and rushing to the docks to dispose of the pirates. They didn't know of course what they had in stored for them when they got there. Zoro smiled at the words of his captain and looked towards the door then back to Tashigi. She returned the smile that he gave to her and as he fastened his swords onto his hip he said something that she was not ready for in the least. The words flowed out of his mouth in a serious yet compassionate way and she was taken back by every word of it. He simply said this. "Come with me"

A/N: Ok for one to those who liked this I am so so so so sorry for not keeping up with it just haven't had the time but I'm back and will try to keep it going so here is chapie 2 tell me what you think thanks


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok here it is chapter 3 what will happen with Tashigi and Zoro…I don't know just read and find out

WAIT…WHAT?

Tashigi stared at Zoro shock and awe all over her face. She was a marine and not just any marine a high-ranking marine under captain Smoker. People would kill to have the position the she had. She however had none of that on her mind. The moment was hers and she took it. She smiled as she walked over to Zoro.

"Fine I'll go with you Roronoa Zoro but only under one condition." Zoro looked over to her, as he was getting ready to go. "Yeah and what is that?" he asked her. She gave him a stern look before answering him. "When we get on that ship I want you to fight me and not some play fight a real fight. You know that you have to accept because there isn't going to be any place for you to run to while you're in such a confined space." She said instantly giving him a small grin as she walked on out the cell room. He sighed at this not too sure what he just threw himself into having her part of the crew. "Alright but how are we going to get you out of here then? You don't think your marine buddies are going to let you go just like that do you?"

She laughed as he walked out with her "They don't have a choice really Zoro I'm not a marine anymore I quit" She said as she ran up the stairs to the main room her hair moving side to side as she held her sword in place. Zoro stood there confused for a minute before snapping out of it and starting to run out to catch up with her. When they exited the building all they saw before them in the court yard was a large mass of marine personal attempting to hold back six heavily determined pirates that would stop it nothing until their nakama.

"ZORO!!!!" could be heard the minute Luffy saw him standing in the entrance of the marine prison. Luffy quickly started throwing guards out of the way as the shot and sliced at him. The shots bounced off into random directions and the swords he dodged easily. He ducked under one sword slash and extended his leg out and twirled it around to trip up the remaining guards in his way. Zoro and Tashigi already ran past him as her went to trip the guards they jumped over his leg and ran past him. "Come on Luffy quit playing around we got Zoro" Nami screamed at him as she turned to beat another guard in the head with her staff. She took two more steps forward before slamming another in the side.

"Hey Luffy come on dinner is going to be getting cold if you don't move your tail" Sanji said as he moved back to dodge a down cut and jumped kicking the marine in the face. Luffy finally got the memo when he heard that food was getting cold. He ran past the remaining guards plowing them down as he did and jumped onto the marry go. Sanji quickly kicked two guards aside before running to the dock and jumping on joing him. Zoro and Tashigi as well as Nami were already on board. Robin, Ussop, and Chopper were already onboard defending the ship just incase any marines got lucky. Luffy Quickly grabbed his spot at the head of the ship before screaming out "ALL RIGHT MISSION ACCOMPLISED LETS GO!!!!!!" The marry go's sails dropped and the wind was caught in the stripped red and with sails. The ship began to move away from the defeated marines and after around five minutes of cannon fire the ship was safe. After all of the excitement however the crew noticed they were heavy one passenger. Nami walked over to Zoro grabbing his ear and pulling him down to her level. "And what may I ask do we have here hmmm?"

A/N: yay done done and done chapter three is done and over with I hope that you all like it. Well read and review please I really want to know what you guys think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First off I do not own one piece or anything on it. Ok this is officially the most updated I have put on one of my stories in a long time and I thank all of you for your comments and good words so whit out further to do chapter 4

EXPLANATION 

Zoro felt the sudden tug at his ear from where Nami had what seemed to be a vice grip on. As she dragged him down to her level he thought of thing to say to justify the outcome of Tashigi being on board the marry go but could come up with nothing. His mind drew a blank and when the destination for his head was reached he just let out a small laugh coupled with a grin. Nami seeing that she was both ignored and now being laughed at hit yelled her question back at him. "Hey you have wax in your ears you moron I said what is she doing here."

This brought more of the crews attention on why Nami was yelling and holding Zoro mercilessly. Sanji was the first to assist her. He walked over in his usual black suit and looked at Zoro. "So what do we have here Zoro so desperate to get a girl that now he's stealin em huh" Sanji laughed at the little joke he made which poked at Zoro's side. Zoro got up lifting Nami up by about three inches and looked at the giddy cook. "Where's Luffy?"

At hearing his name the good captain jumped from his spot at the head of the ship and walked over to where the dispute was taking place. "Here I am what's up?" He said with a grin then noticed Nami. "And her how come Nami is riding on your ear I call second" He yelled out. Zoro sighed and tried to control himself as he grabbed Nami's hand and took it off his ear as if it was a clipped on ear ring. He then walked up to the captain and pulled him away from the others. Sanji and Nami were both at question at this but knew that Luffy would make the right choice. Tashigi watching all of this was at a bit of a shock. She didn't know joining this crew would be so hard or annoy the crew.

"Hey you know if it helps I gave up being a marine so that I could join this crew. If you wont have me that's fine I can after all go back to blowing your tails sky high. But Zoro invited me to come along with you guys and I want to help you all in any way I can." Sanji and nami both looked at each other then to her and brought her to a table and Luffy sat down in the center between the two. Sanji however was kicked out because he was in Zoro's seat. But because this is a matter of someone from Zoro's knows joing Zoro was kicked out and replaced by Ussop.

They all looked at her as she was sitting down straight up looking back at them. Luffy thought for awhile before asking the first question. "What help can you provide for this crew" He said with a serious no joke face. Tashigi looked back just as serious and replied "Well since that I never turned in the papers technically I'm still a marine by paper so if any of you get caught. Which I doubt happening at all except for him." She said pointing at Zoro, which made Nami laugh a bit and think to herself 'at least so has humor'. "But if that does happen I could always waltz right in and say that your being transferred then plant you on the marry go and off we go.

Luffy tried holding back the laughter of the comment before but couldn't help it as he let it out. He stopped soon after to tell her this. "Alright you can join us" Nami and Ussop both looked at her and gave a confused face then looked back to her and sighed. "Yeah I guess what the captain says goes welcome aboard…ummm" Tashigi giggled a bit at his attempt of remembering her name then eased him of the effort he was putting into it. "Tashigi it's Tashigi" Ussop nodded and got up a to go work on another weapon of some sort. Nami walked over to her and took her by the arm. "Well it's going to be nice having another girl around this rickety boat but fist lets get you out of those marine type clothes huh. Tashigi laughed at her comment and walked with her to her room. After a moment or to it was time to go meet the rest of the crew. Zoro was sleeping against the main mast as the two came up to him "Zoro don't you want to greet the newest member of our crew?" Zoro lifted his eyes to see Tashigi in two inch heeled laced up shoes and at the end of the leather lacing started a pair of black leather pants which held a belt for holding her sword. Going further up she had on a white shirt that covered to her belly and the sleves to her elbow. Her face stayed the same, which he liked, and she had a red hand band with black skulls on.

Zoro smiled at this and nodded to her "Welcome Tashigi welcome to the straw hat pirates" He said to her as he let his head go back against the poll and closed his eyes 'and thank you Luffy' He said to himself as Tashigi smiled at him and nami pulled her alone to meet the rest of the crew. It was a sunny day and nothing to worry about for the straw hats and there newest member

A/N: All right!!! It's done ok this one I know is going to be longer so I hope you enjoy the length I put on it and as always read and review please


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone I know I've been away for some time (work is never kind also some personally issues) but I am here now and I will be continuing this story, as it seems it is the one that is most loved. So without further to do here we go. Also I do not own One piece and this is all Fan Written.

Another Day On The Merry Go

The daylight beamed onto the marry ship as it set sail for the next island to replenish the supplies lost before picking up the crews firth member. The ex-marine Tashigi Ensign. Nami was sitting at the table in the kitchen grieving the amount of money that would be lost to the supplies needed to keep the ship running. Luffy was sitting at the head of the Marry Go smiling at what this new island would hold for the ever-growing crew. Ussop was still tinkering with the same weapon trying to work out the kinks. While Zoro was attempting to teach the new member the lions draw technique.

Zoro took his form and began to control his breathing. Before him was five lead poles tied together. The poles had a one-foot diameter and stood five feet. Tashigi sat in wait for the demonstration. She was told to examine everything that he did before he took his stance and she had been from the moment he told he to. She knew the destructive power this technique could present to the poor soul on the receiving end of the blade. The speed in which the blade moves once pulled is unseen to mortal men and can only be seen by death himself.

He pulled the blade out a quarter of an inch and slowly opened his eyes to view what would soon be cut in two. He held his breath and went to slice through the foolish material when all the sudden a loud crack went off through the air. Zoro reacted and pulled his sword blocking of the heated lead ball that was destined for his skull. He grabbed Tashigi and jumped to the middle of the ship. "Luffy what was that?" Luffy turned to see Zoro and Tashigi on the floor of the Merry Go then to the hole in the ship by where Ussop was working.

Luffy's face eyes went wide as he pointed to the hole in the ships wall. "Where did that hole come from?" Zoro turned his attention to where his captain was pointing and a face of anger hit him "Ussop" was the only thing he could muster as he got up and looked to Tashigi with a annoyed smile. "Would you like to see what this technique can do to a man that is not made of metal. She smiled at him nervously and got up "Come on Zoro I'm sure Ussop wasn't intending for the thing to go off" Within that moment Ussop ran down jumping in joy holding his newest creation. "Ha Ha it works it works victory is mine" He screamed as he ran to where the three were.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Ultra Speedy Super Outrageous Pistol or in short" He then help up the two foot long gun showing off its clean wooden finish and its shinning metal barrel. The Ussop Pistol. He stood proudly waiting for the threes response. They just looked upon him slightly confused at the name of the gun and Zoro's eyes began to twitch as he grabbed Ussop by his overalls and yelled. "You mean to tell me that I was almost killed by a gun that was named after you?!?!? Ussop scratched the back of his head and lightly smiled as he began to justify himself. "Well you see I was so excited that I had to test it and well one thing lead to another but hay your still here that must mean that your faster then what the Ultra Speedy Super Outrageous Pistol can shot a lead ball.

He stopped speaking for a while then looked into nothingness before speaking again. "I might have to change that" Zoro threw him to the ground and the two got into a fight "why you I almost died and that's the best thing you could come up with" Sanji Walked over to where the commotion was taking place lighting a cig before talking. "What got good old long nose and our melon headed friend into this fight?" He questioned. Tashigi put a hand to her mouth and laughed at this as Luffy was breaking the fight up. "This moron almost got me killed" Sanji looked to him angered and said. "You mean to tell me…you had a chance to finally do away with him and you MISSED!"

The group laughed and even Zoro played it off and walked back over to the poles with Tashigi following. Ussop, Luffy, and Sanji watched them and laughed. "Alright let's start placing bets on how long it's going to take for melon head and puppy dog to get together" Sanji stated. The three laughed at the joke and Nami opened the taking a break from the number crunching and looked on to see the three in laughter. "Luffy how about helping me with this if you have time to laugh so much." She said annoyed with the horseplay that she was sure had been happening in her absence. Luffy tilted his head "But Nami you know I have no idea how to work number like that" She stomped her foot down "Now!"

He flinched a bit and started walking up to her "fine fine" he stretched his arms grabbing the rail and pulling himself up then walked into the kitchen Nami slamming the door behind her. Ussop laughed and looked to Sanji "so when do we place bets on those to?" He questioned the only response he received however was a down kick to the head. "How about when you grow a normal nose" Sanji replied as Ussop rubbed his head.

Zoro went to his stance again as Tashigi watched. He held his breath and pulled his blade on the lead poles. The blade glided through the air and it sliced through the metal with ease. Tashigi smiled at him and clapped "Very impressive" He sheathed his sword and nodded to her. "So is it always like this around here Zoro you know the fights and mishaps and such" He laughed a bit "Nah this was a bit far from a normal day" She tilted her head "really why is that" He smiled at her "Because normally I wouldn't have a beautiful woman to teach and be interested". She smiled at this and Walked close to him wrapping her arms around him. "Really I don't think I am" He laughed and held her "cant you just take a complement just once" She looked up at him and smiled "fine" she pulled him down and softly kissed him "But just this once." She walked off down to her room moving happily from side to side. Zoro just stood there in shock "Yeah ok"

It was not a normal day indeed yet what is normal for the straw hat crew they made port at the island and began to rush out in their own normal fashion. What adventures are in stored for them on this new island no one knows.

A/N: Tada ok well that was fun sorry yet again for the long amount of time it took to finally update this but it is here so read and review and tell me what you think and thanks for being patient.


End file.
